


Oh That Smell

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Forbidden Love, Genderbending, Genderswap, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Vaginal Sex, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Tarble feels hot, so hot that she feels the need to come to Earth to find out what is wrong with her. But upon arriving, all of the men begin to go into a frenzy. Angry with her, the women toss her into the gravity room with her brother, Vegeta. But as she tries to leave, it becomes clear that even siblings aren’t immune to the draw of mating season. FemTarble/Vegeta oneshot. Incest.





	Oh That Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of incest and I hope you guys like it. This is a part of Vegeta month, which was supposed to start in January, but I am moving this up, since I'm about to move. I know not everyone is into incest. But if you don't like, don't read. I have clearly left warnings on this. I do plan to do more incest shots in the future, if you like this one, please leave suggestions in the comments below.

Tarble sighed as she landed on Earth. For the last couple of days, she just didn’t feel right. Her body was way too hot for its own good. She had left her husband behind, wanting to get to Earth on her own. Her brother had to have an answer for her.

As she got closer to their location, she was recording multiple Ki’s on her scouter. Vegeta had to be close. As she reached what looked like a hotel, she began to pant. She felt a ping go through her as the group rushed out. She was introduced to them all, but the calm attitude changed the second a breeze hit her. Every man, turned to stare at her. Each of them giving her a look that scared her.

At some point, her brother disappeared. Leaving her with a group of angry men, all of which were fighting over her. Brothers in arms and family had turned against each other as each man wished to take her for themselves.

The one that proved to be the strongest, knocked out his son. Tarble was taken off guard as the one called Goku sprang forward, knocking her to the ground and locking lips with her. Tarble let out a squeal. She wasn’t expecting this at all, but having another close was helping her with the heat.

But it didn’t last. The mate of Goku struck him over the head with a frying pan, taking away the pleasure he promised. Tarble ended up letting out a whimper of disappointment. It looked like she was finally going to get some kind of relief.

Each of the woman stared at her in anger. A blonde flew up, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the hotel. Her brother’s wife was screaming about throwing her into some kind of gravity room. Once she was tossed in, Tarble planned to run back out. There were men out there. She needed to get rid of her urges, this burning heat was going to destroy her.

Vegeta came out of the shadows. He had come here to be alone. He didn’t think that she would be placed so close to him. His hand stopped her from walking out. “Tarble, what do you think you’re doing?” He asked.

“Let me go, Brother.” Tarble felt the heat taking over her again. “I…”

The prince couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down, taking a big whiff from her. Her scent was just as, if not more, intoxicating than it had been outside. Vegeta walked away, going over to the door and shutting it. He locked the door, making sure that no one could get in.

“Brother?” Tarble felt uneasy. She knew he had been upset with her. But now here he was locking her away from her release.

Vegeta turned back, staring at his sister. He began to walk towards her. “You know, Tarble…” His arms pinned her to the wall as he leaned in, taking in that perfume again. “our parents were siblings.”

“Wha…?” She began to question him, only to find his lips moving down her throat. “Brother, I…I don’t understand.”

The prince chuckled darkly. “It’s been a tradition of ours. Our parents, our grandparents…all of them were siblings… just like us.”

His lips sucked on collar bone. “But what does that…oh, have to do with us?”

She felt him smirk against her skin. “From the moment you were born, Tarble, you were meant to be mine.” Vegeta moved his lips upward licking her lips. “You would have been my queen.”

Tarble felt a quiver from down below. “Brother…” She whispered as their eyes locked. Chills were going up and down her spine. “But…that’s…this is incest.”

The prince chuckle at her. “We’re saiyan. I hardly think that matters. Our royal blood is pure.” He whispered, moving his hands down her body, touching what he felt to be his birth right. “If you don’t believe me, try taking in my scent. My musk won’t lie to you.”

The princess wasn’t sure if she could believe him, but decided if it got him to stop, she might as well try. Her scent had to be messing with Vegeta’s head, like it did the others. Tarble leaned into his neck, sniffed him, and allowed his scent to reach her. Her hot body felt even hotter, what she believed to be fire before was nothing. It was as if searing magma was under her skin. The princess found herself leaning closer. She inhaled his aroma, letting out a needy moan as she looked back up at him. “Brother…”

“I see you understand.” Vegeta’s arms began to move down, cupping her ass. “If you understand, then let us do what we were made to do. We’re royals, sister… Let us do what royals do best.”

Tarble didn’t need any further encouragement. She only pushed herself up, closing the space between them. With her lips on his, she surrendered herself. Vegeta’s tongue ventured forth, sliding against her lips as it asked for entry, she gave in instantly. As his tongue met her own, her tail wrapped itself around his waist. The feeling of his hard body was making her head spin. The princess felt him suck on her tongue, there was no battle for dominance. There was no point, her brother would dominate her.

A shiver went down her shine at that thought. Giving Vegeta the reigns was becoming her sole wish as he pulled at her armor. They broke away, for only a second as they lost their armor, letting it clink against the floor. “Have you done this before?” Vegeta grumbled, not wanting to think of anyone violating the only thing that remained with his title.

Tarble moaned. “No…oh.” His mouth was back at her collarbone. It seemed that her answer was exactly what he wanted to hear. The prince’s hands were digging at her jumpsuit in an attempt to remove it. She was sweating from her heat, causing her to whimper in lust as he succeeded in his task. Exposed to him, she ran her tail against his crotch. “Brother, you’re… overdressed.” She whispered.

Vegeta grinned. “That I am.” He pulled at his own jumpsuit, growling low in his throat as he tore it free from his body. He never wore underwear if he could help it, so now he was completely exposed to her. The prince watched as his sister pulled her bra free, letting it fall to the floor in front of them. He growled once more, taking in the form that was meant for him and him alone. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth, giving into need to touch that silk like skin that awaited him.

Tarble watched him, transfixed on those eyes of his. His bare fingers began to touch her body, sending chills down her spine. “Brother…”

The prince leaned back down, taking her lips in his own. He battled with her for only a second as his tongue pushed into her mouth, sucking on it as his hands found her breasts. They were nowhere near as big as Bulma’s, but he really didn’t care. This was the body that was meant for him. There was a small whimper from below and he savored it. Her tail had moved up, stroking his manhood. A low groan left his lips as he kissed down her neck, towards her breasts. Vegeta wanted to taste everything that had been denied him. Tarble’s hands moved around her brother’s head, holding him in place as he began to nibble at her breast. She panted and whined, increasing his pleasure. Vegeta sucked on one of the sensitive nubs, swirling his tongue around the glorious peak.

“Ve, Vegeta…” Tarble whimpered. She moved her tail faster on him, only for her brother to grab her tail and stop her. She was going to groan in disappointment… did he not like what she was doing?

Vegeta saw the sadness at his rejection and pulled off her breast. “Do you want me to make it to the end?”

The princess felt confused. “What to do you mean?”

He chuckled, as his hand began to move down, touching her womanhood for the first time. Tarble’s whimper excited him beyond measure. “So, you really know nothing about a man’s touch.” Vegeta groaned, taking his hand and sliding those fingers against her clit. He heard his name, urging him forward. “How kind of you to save it for me.”

“Brother…oh, oh, yes.” The princess whimpered as he began to pull her down to the floor. Before she knew it, her back was against the cold steel beneath them. His eyes found hers as he kissed down her body. Tarble had no time to react as he began to taste her core. She gasped as his tongue pushed and swirled against her sensitive pearl. “Vegeta…oh.” Her back arched up, feeling wave after wave of pleasure coming from that tongue of his.

Vegeta watched her, while taking in her taste. He had wanted this for a long time and now that he had it, he was beyond happy with himself. There was this pleasing aroma that told him that she was right where she needed to be. His dear sister was in heat. Pride filled him as he moved his tongue down to her core, finding everything intact. Again, his pride filled him as he began to swirl his tongue around the tight entry. He could only imagine how it would clamp down on him. The prince thought to experiment, pushing one of his fingers inside. He could barely get it in, making him groan. “You’re so tight.” As he worked the finger, he could feel his arousal growing. Tarble seemed to be taking everything well, he had never seen anything this beautiful in his life. Vegeta pushed a second finger in, watching as she arched into his touch with vigor. “You want me?” He moaned. His eyes wouldn’t leave her for a second.

“Yes…brother, please.” The princess whimpered, as he pulled out. Her eyes went to stare at his manhood. It looked like was ready to take her, but she stopped him. “Let me touch you.” He didn’t seem to like her request, until he noticed how sad she looked.

“Fine. You may try something.” Vegeta was tired of waiting. He wanted inside of her tight walls, but Tarble wanted something…he was finding it hard to deny her.

Tarble moved around, she touched his manhood with her hands, marveling at how hard it was. She stroked it a couple of times, then moved to play with the head. She did this with her husband before, but he wasn’t that big and Tech-Tech’s didn’t use orifices the same way. So in many respects, she was still a virgin… in others though… Her eyes looked up at him as she began to taste the precum that was leaking from him. The taste hit her tough, forcing a moan from her lips. “Brother.” Her tongue slid down his shaft and back up to the head before taking it into her mouth.

Vegeta almost gasped. Bulma always wanted to do this to him, but he refused her. Now he was cursing himself for such a move. “That’s…sister…” His eyes closed as she bobbed her head, taking him deep into her mouth. “Fuck…Tarble…”

The princess stared at her brother, her arousal grew seeing him under her power. She slid back, humming against the tip. He moaned loud with need, sending heat through her. Tarble pushed him into the back of her throat, sucking hard on him. It was so big, she was having trouble with her gag reflex. The fact that he could hit the back of her throat was a little alarming at first, but now she was wondering what that would feel like inside of her.

Vegeta opened his eyes, getting a good look at her display. “You like my cock?” He placed his hand on her head, watching as she looked up at him. Tarble gave him a hard suck, making him grunt. “Do…damn…do you want me to take you with it?”

Tarble pulled off slowly, her eyes stared up at him in need. The heat from before encased her at his words. “Vegeta…take me.” She moved onto her back, and he came down no top of her, she felt his lips on hers as he positioned himself. On instinct, she moved her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. A small growl left her lips as he pushed forward, entering her core. Her lips pulled off of his, feeling pain as he thrust inside. “Brother…it, hurts…”

“Relax…” The prince kept his thrust’s slow, but she was so damn tight that he didn’t know what to expect from her. “Sister…”

Slowly, the pain began to fade. Tarble whimpered, feeling his length touching a wonderful spot inside. “Vegeta…right there…”

The prince growled, speeding up his thrusts. He was rewarded with louder needier moans. “That it, take it. Oh, fuck.”

“Bro…brother…oh, oh…” Her small hand had moved to his chest as she looked him in the eye. “I…oh, take me…Vegeta….oh.”

The prince panted, she felt better than he expected. “You like that…you like it deep…”

“Yes…oh, Brother…I love you.” Tarble moaned as he moved faster at her words. There was a small hint of pain at her neck as Vegeta leaned in, biting into the side of her neck. Her hands moved up around his back, leaving long scratch marks.

Vegeta growled. “Mine…my Queen.” He said, taking in his own words. He thrust harder, feeling his back bleed as she dug her fingernails into him. “So, you like it hard too, fuck you’re perfect.”

“I love you.” She said it again, this time letting it control everything. “Oh, I want you.” Tarble’s back was arching against the floor.

But suddenly, the prince stopped. Vegeta was smirking down at her though. “Why don’t we try something?” He asked, pulling out of her. She whimpered with lose as he pulled her off the floor and over to the wall. To her confusion, he turned her around, then picked her up. “Brace yourself.”

Tarble could feel him at her opening, her hands felt the cold metal as he rubbed himself against her. “Brother, I need it.”

“You need what?” Vegeta teased, inwardly he wanted to slam right into that tightness.

“Your cock…Oh.” The prince pushed inside of her, making her cry out. “That…oh.” His hips rocked forward, pushing her against the wall. She moaned loudly. “More…oh, brother more.”

Vegeta growled, giving her everything he had. “Like…oh, like that.”

“Yes…oh, oh, Vegeta…” His length was like heaven and she didn’t think she could go without it. “I…oh I love you.” She whimpered for the third time.

“That’s it…my queen…” Vegeta groaned, she was taking all of this so well. “Fuck, you like serving me…don’t you? Oh, Tarble…”

“Oh, yes…Ve…Br…my King…” She moaned, feeling him roar behind her at her words. His thrust became sharper, causing her to see stars. “His hands tightened on her hips while he kissed at her neck. She cried out, giving into every pleasure he was giving her. “I…oh, oh, yes…yes…inside…”

Vegeta groaned. “You want it there?” He panted, feeling her start to tighten. “Oh, that’s it...Sister…you want all of it, don’t you?”

Tarble felt herself begin to fall. “Brother, oh, BROTHER!” Her body began to clamp down on him, only to feel a warm fill her. She moaned as he kept going, almost as if he was milking himself in her. Not that she cared, she was in too much bliss. It felt as if the world had exploded, but at the same time everything was in one piece. His hips slowed as she leaned her head back. “I love you.” His lips fell on hers, kissing her as they crumbled to the ground. Tarble turned in his arms, keeping him deep inside of her as she faced him. She was practically laying on his stomach. Her tail move around his leg, waiting for his next move.

Vegeta rejoiced as he pushed her back up, he could feel himself hardening again. He smirked. “So, you really are in heat.”

Tarble felt hot as she looked down at him. “I…” She turned red as he grabbed her breasts. “Oh…”

“Ride me then…take as much of my seed as you want.” The prince thrust upward listening to her coo.

“You…you really mean that…ah.” Tarble whimpered as she started to pull herself up, only to slam back down.

“You’re my queen…we…oh, fuck…we deserve an heir.” The prince rolled his hips, thrusting up into the heat that was his.

“Oh, Vegeta.” With that Tarble’s fate was sealed as the two of them gave into each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Bulma watched as Tarble prepared to leave. She really hadn’t seen her husband much. He had done a good job of looking after Tarble and it seemed that the female’s heat had left her. The rest of the women weren’t as mad with her anymore. After the prince explained what a heat did, it subdued them to know that Tarble wasn’t really after their husbands.

Bulma turned to go into the house, leaving Vegeta alone with Tarble. “So, your husband will be happy to see you.” There was a hint of jealous in his voice.

Tarble giggled. “You have a happy life with Bulma here. Besides, it’s not like I can’t visit.”

Vegeta smirked back. “That’s true. The gravity room is always open.” He leaned down, giving her a kiss. “You’re still my mate though.”

Tarble smiled. “Of course, just find me when she’s passed on.” Their kind did live longer than humans.

The prince purred. “I can live with that.” He kissed her again, then watched her leave. He smirked to himself, he could sense that everything had gone according to plan. The idea of a Tech-tech raising their child was annoying, but he could live with that for now. Tarble was his. Her smell belonged to him forever, as it should be.

The End.

 


End file.
